Mi adorable compañero
by XxGoi-MagaxX
Summary: [DHr] «Hermione es escogida entre las mejores brujas para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad mágica. Aunque... no todo resulta salir tan bien como ella quisiera…»by Goi Izarra&La Maga
1. Encuentros inesperados

¤-Mi adorable compañero-¤

Hermione es escogida entre las mejores brujas para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad mágica. Aunque no todo resulta salir tan bien como ella quisiera…

* * *

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, solamente los usamos para jugar… ¡Prometemos devolverlos a donde pertenecen!

Capitulo I: Encuentros inesperados

Hermione corría velozmente por los pasillos de la residencia, era el primer día de clases y se había dormido. Ella, que jamás en su vida se había dormido cuando de clases se tratase, hoy lo había hecho, y eso sin contar que estaba perdida y no sabía con exactitud qué camino tomar.

El día anterior había llegado a la Universidad, y gracias a que era privada, gozaba de la comodidad de poseer una habitación para ella sola. Era bastante agradable el hecho de no tener que compartir el habitáculo con nadie, aunque eso también tenía sus inconvenientes ya que aún no sabía en dónde estaba cada cosa. El decano le había dado un pequeño mapa del lugar, cuando hizo la matrícula, pero a veces no era demasiada ayuda el tenerlo.

Estaba sumamente orgullosa de poder estudiar en una universidad como esa, y más aún sus padres, ya que no todos los días tu única hija es seleccionada, entre un montón de personas muy capacitadas y sumamente preparadas, para estudiar en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo mágico.

Se frenó en la mitad del pasillo y observó su mapa con detenimiento. Sonrió complacida al darse cuenta que, por una casualidad, había tomado el camino correcto y se dirigía hacia el aula donde tendría su primera clase.

Corrió lo más que pudo, nerviosa porque se le estaba haciendo muy tarde, y quizás la clase ya habría comenzado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó y echó un vistazo al lugar, no había casi nadie, tan solo algunos estudiantes desparramados por todos los sectores del salón.

Tomó asiento en las primeras filas y sacó sus libros y comenzó a leerlos distraídamente, tratando de calmar su alterado estado de ánimo.

La carrera que la chica había elegido era una de las más difíciles, pero a la vez muy satisfactoria. Iba a estudiar "Pociones Químicas" y como le habían informado, la clase que le iban a dar ahora sería química, una clase muggle. El decano le había dicho que se necesitaban las bases de química muggle para poder perfeccionar con total seguridad la técnica de Pociones Químicas.

Estaba algo distraída ojeando el libro, que ya se sabía de memoria, pues lo había estudiado durante sus vacaciones, que apenas se dio cuenta de que la gente empezaba a llegar. Cuando el ruido interrumpió su lectura, levantó la vista y notó que el salón ya estaba casi lleno. Su banca aún tenía un asiento vacío. Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

De improviso un chico se sentó a su lado. Ella se fijó en él y se dio cuenta de que era un chico muy guapo. Esperaba que no la molestase durante la clase. Si había algo que odiaba era que la interrumpieran por sandeces mientras estudiaba. Sin embargo, algo hizo que clavara su vista más de lo necesario en aquel chico silencioso que ni siquiera le había dado los buenos días. Algo le llamaba la atención… ese pelo atrayente, esa nariz afilada, esa cara alargada, las facciones refinadas… Le eran demasiado conocidos. Entrecerró los ojos, buscando entre sus recuerdos esas facciones hasta que…

– No puede ser...– susurró Hermione, llevándose ambas manos a su boca.

El chico en cuestión no se dio cuenta de que la chica le miraba fijamente, analizándolo, y que susurraba por lo bajo. Hermione al darse cuenta de quién era la persona estaba a su lado recogió con presteza todos sus utensilios y empezó a levantarse pero justo en el momento que estaba por salir de ahí algo la interrumpió.

– Buenos días, tomen asiento. En silencio todos por favor –El profesor había entrado.

Hermione, esbozando una mueca de exasperación, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el mismo lugar que había elegido y que ahora quería dejar libre. Internamente suplicaba que el chico no se fijara en ella, y también tomaba nota mental de que en la próxima clase ella se sentaría en las últimas filas de la clase.

Sin embargo todas sus expectativas de pasar desapercibida se derrumbaron cuando el profesor habló:

– Bien, soy el profesor Mathew y primero que nada voy a pasar lista –Dijo.

–No, no, no… –Masculló Hermione tirándose de los cabellos.

El profesor empezó a leer los nombres en alto, mientras que los aludidos contestaban levantando su mano y diciendo un "presente".

–Granger, Hermione Jane –Dijo finalmente el profesor, haciendo llegar ese momento que tanto había querido evitar.

–Presente –Contestó desganada Hermione, levantando el brazo.

Fue un acto reflejo. El que estaba sentado al lado de Hermione giró su cabeza tan rápidamente que casi se parte el cuello. Los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos y no conseguían pronunciar palabra ninguno de los dos. Aunque Hermione no se hubiera sorprendido, la actitud del chico la desconcertó. La cara del rubio cambió radicalmente de sorpresa a furia total. Se levantó velozmente de su lugar, e intento irse, tal y cómo lo había hecho Hermione, pero también fue detenido:

– Perdone. La clase acaba de comenzar. Siéntese –Ordenó el profesor–. Y si alguien vuelve a interrumpirme como lo ha hecho...

– Draco, Draco Malfoy –Contestó el rubio.

– Como lo ha hecho el señor Draco Malfoy –Continuó hablando el profesor– será expulsado de la clase, por consiguiente tendrá suspenso en la materia. Espero que les quede claro –Hubo un asentimiento general, y una mueca de desprecio por parte de Draco, mientras que Hermione se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado–. Prosigamos, entonces.

El profesor siguió pasando lista. Cuando terminó miró a todos sus nuevos alumnos, pero se fijó especialmente en la pareja de Draco y Hermione, ya que los dos miraban para lados opuestos, sin querer que conectasen sus miradas ni por un segundo.

– Bien, esta clase es de química básica y durante este primer trimestre estudiaremos química inorgánica. Las tareas serán todas hechas en conjunto, es decir, el compañero que tenéis al lado será su compañero de estudios el resto de año. Os he apuntado ya –Dijo el profesor–. Y no acepto objeciones –Añadió al ver que Draco reclamaba su atención, disconforme con la decisión tomada.

Hermione estaba apunto de darse de cabezazos contra la mesa. No podía ser peor, aquel día definitivamente no era una de sus mejores días. Estaba lamentándose de sí misma cuando Draco se levantó bruscamente del la silla.

– Me da igual que me suspenda, jamás haré las tareas con ella –Chilló Draco señalando a Hermione.

– ¿Qué ha dicho señor Malfoy? –Sin darle tiempo a que contestara, el profesor prosiguió–: El suspenso no será trimestral si no que será todo el curso, y tendrá que repetirlo –Terminó de explicar, sonriendo suavemente.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que sentarse, él no podía permitirse el lujo de suspender curso, había prometido las mejores notas en casa y así sería. Hermione en cambio seguía lamentándose por la mala suerte que había tenido ese día.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, y la furia en sus ojos hizo que mantuvieran su mirada en el otro, desafiándose. Ellos se odiaban, era algo tan evidente que no era necesario que se dijeran nada para que lo notaran los demás. Nunca conseguirían ponerse de acuerdo para hacer un trabajo. Y eso sería algo difícil y que les traería consecuencias ya que de ahora en más, y durante todo el curso, serían compañeros.

La clase comenzó, los dos empezaron rápidamente a tomar apuntes y hacer preguntas en caso de que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, ninguno volvió a mirarse hasta terminar la clase. Al cabo de hora y media el timbre sonó.

– La clase ha terminado por hoy, si alguien quiere saber algo, o no ha entendido algo de lo dicho, estaré en mi despacho desde las dos de la tarde hasta las cuatro. El que quiera puede venir a preguntar. Buenos días –Finalizó el profesor cogiendo sus cosas y marchándose del lugar.

– Bien, Granger –Habló secamente Draco ni bien tuvo la oportunidad–. Tenemos un problema, y muy grave, ni tú me soportas ni yo te soporto.

– Muy agudo. Deberían darte un Pulitzer por tu gran investigación, en serio, hay que ser muy inteligente para descubrir algo así –Ironizó Hermione de mala gana, sonriendo ladina.

– Granger no ando de broma –Contestó fríamente Malfoy, comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

– ¿Y yo sí? –Replicó a su vez la chica mirándolo sin pestañear.

– La cuestión es que tú y yo debemos cooperar. Tenemos por delante un curso entero y no quiero suspender y, como bien sé, tú tampoco –Dijo con altanería Draco.

– Cuéntame algo que no sepa… –Se burló la chica, mirando para otro lado a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisita.

– Bien, las tareas son conjuntas ¿no? Pues tendremos que quedar para poder hacerlas, pero los deberes no los haremos juntos –Decidió el rubio.

– Obvio que no –Confirmó Hermione–. No quiero tener que estar a tu lado más tiempo del necesario –Concluyó, tomando sus cosas y levantándose del asiento para luego dar unos pasos antes de ser detenida por la voz del chico:

– Una pregunta más –Pidió.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo Hermione de espaldas a Draco sin darse la vuelta.

– ¿Están tus amigos aquí? –Indagó con cautela.

– No, sólo estoy yo para tu suerte y… para mí desgracia –Dijo Hermione empezando a andar nuevamente.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía a la siguiente clase, Draco se había quedado pensando. Él no la había reconocido, pero ¿cómo era posible que él no hubiese reconocido a Hermione?

Definitivamente había cambiado mucho. Pero se dio cuenta de un detalle, ella sí que le había reconocido desde el principio, porque a pesar de no mirarla en ningún momento, se había dado cuenta de que la chica había hecho el amago de levantarse de su asiento, pero el profesor había interrumpido su acción, al entrar a la clase.

Quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a ir a la siguiente clase: Pociones.

La primera clase normal que tendría… ¿Para qué querrían enseñarles cosas muggles? Una total pérdida de tiempo, a su opinión.

Se dirigió con pereza hacia el aula Pociones. Las chicas volteaban su cabeza al verlo pasar, y él tan solo reía con petulancia, aunque de vez en cuando admiraba con disimulo a alguna que otra chica.

– Vaya Draco… causando furor ¿Eh? –Siseó una voz que él reconoció inmediatamente como la de Blaise Zabini.

– Blaise… –Dijo el rubio algo apático.

El moreno notó su mal humor y le preguntó con delicadeza:

– ¿Una mala mañana?

– Malísima –Contestó sinceramente–. Y estoy seguro que las demás serán iguales o peores.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te sucedió? –Inquirió Blaise, enarcando una ceja.

– Bueno, pues, he ido a la primera clase –Comenzó a relatar Draco– Todo iba bien, entré al salón y me senté en la primer banca que vi libre. Ni siquiera me mosqueé en saber quién era la persona que estaba a mi lado.

– Ajá –Asintió el moreno, incitándolo a seguir.

– Y entonces noto que la chica se levantó del asiento precipitadamente y volvió a sentarse, pero le resté importancia al asunto. En eso el profesor se puso a pasar lista y… ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que la persona en cuestión era Hermione-sabelotodo- ratón-de biblioteca-Granger!

Blaise echó un silbido largo y dijo:

– ¿Y qué hiciste?

– Lo mismo que ella, me quise ir pero el maldito profesor me dijo que si lo hacía debía recursar el año… –Dijo Draco y agregó, refunfuñando–: Lo peor de todo es que, por sentarme allí, tendré que pasar todo el año haciendo trabajos con mi adorable compañera…

Zabini lanzó una carcajada burlona lo que provocó que el rubio lo fulminara con la mirada.

– Bueno… por suerte para mí las cosas fueron diferentes… ––Dijo sonriendo como embobado–. Me tocó ser compañero de una beldad… es hermosa, simpática –continuó, con tono soñador–: Deberías verla…

Draco lo miró extrañado y dijo:

– Blaise, amigo, un gusto encontrarte aquí, pero ya debo irme a la siguiente clase. ¿Vale?

– Vale, nos vemos por la tarde pues –Se despidió el morocho una vez salido de su embeleso y se fue en dirección contraria a la que tomaba Draco en ese momento.

* * *

_¡Hola! Somos Sweet-Ally y Goi Izarra, hemos comenzado a hacer este fic juntas, y la verdad la idea nos gusta bastante. Aunque ahora seréis vosotros los que nos diréis lo que opináis. Esperamos que os guste y nos lo comuniquéis a través de un review. Pues lo dicho… esperamos vuestras opiniones._

_Besukis de,_

—**(••÷§weët-Ållÿ÷••)— y —¤÷(¤Gøî Îzårrå¤´)÷¤—**


	2. Comienza la odisea

¤-Mi adorable compañero-¤

Hermione es escogida entre las mejores brujas para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad mágica. Aunque no todo resulta salir tan bien como ella quisiera…

* * *

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, solamente los usamos para jugar… ¡Prometemos devolverlos a donde pertenecen! 

**Capítulo II: Comienza la odisea**

Era ya el tercer día de la primera semana que Draco y Hermione llevaban en la Universidad. Hasta ese día las cosas habían transcurrido pacíficamente, por su cauce natural. Draco y Hermione se dedicaban a ignorarse olímpicamente durante todas las clases y una atmósfera de falsa paz reinaba entre ellos. Sin embargo, ese mismo día, en la clase de Química orgánica, se les había sido pedido el primer trabajo práctico del año.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, y Draco se encontraba almorzando en compañía de Blaise, en el bar "Enigma Hall" que quedaba a unas tres cuadras del lugar de estudio de ambos jóvenes.

— Por favor, Blaise, tienes que hacerlo —Rogaba el rubio a su amigo.

— No, Draco, no lo haré —Se negaba rotundamente Zabini, encontrando sumamente aburrida la charla. Su amigo le repetía una y otra y otra vez lo mismo.

— ¡Por favor!. ¿No ves que ocurrirá una desgracia si voy solo? —Intentaba de todas maneras convencer a Blaise de que lo acompañara esa tarde, porque debía encontrarse con Hermione, pero el otro no quería dar el brazo a torcer.

— ¡Que no, Draco! No quiero que me metas en tus problemas con Granger. Son asunto tuyo. Ya eres grandecito y deberías poder controlar tus impulsos asesinos. —Contestó Blaise con cara de póker.

— Demonios, Blaise. ¿Qué quieres que haga?. ¿Quieres que me arrodille ante ti?. ¡Vamos! Haré lo que sea, lo que tú quieras, pero, por el amor de dios¡acompáñame!

El moreno observó detenidamente a su mejor amigo, dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se llevó las manos a la barbilla, pensativo.

— Está bien, iré… —Aceptó finalmente al cabo de unos interminables segundos de sufrimiento para Draco, y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa agregó—: Pero recuerda que has dicho que harías lo que Yo quisiera. ¿Entendido?

El rubio suspiró resignado:

— De acuerdo, Blaise, de acuerdo…

O§o§O

Hermione caminaba de un lado al otro, sumamente alterada. Se frenó de golpe y miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las seis y cuarto de la tarde. ¿Dónde rayos estaba el desgraciado? Habían quedado de encontrarse a las seis en el Café Teatro que había frente a la Universidad y el otro aún no se dignaba a aparecer. ¿Acaso la dejaría plantada? Ah, no, eso no se lo podía permitir. Las tareas debían ser en conjunto, y no se iba a esforzar por hacerlas para que luego Malfoy recibiera la misma nota que ella, sin haber movido un solo dedo.

Harta de esperar dio media vuelta y se encaminó derecho a la universidad. Sin embargo, no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando su camino fue interrumpido por dos personas. Frente a él estaban Draco Malfoy y una persona que no supo reconocer, pero que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

— ¡A buena hora apareces! —Le recriminó ásperamente.

— ¿Qué? Si tan solo me demoré quince minutos. No te pongas histérica, Granger. —Replicó Draco, en igual tono.

— Ya, deja las excusas. —Cortó Hermione. Luego observó al acompañante de Malfoy, porque era su acompañante, claro, no se había ido de allí todavía—. ¿Y qué hace él aquí? —Inquirió de mal modo. Todo aquel que fuera amigo de Malfoy se ganaba automáticamente su desprecio.

— ¿Quién? —Respondió secamente el rubio.

— Él. —Señaló la chica a Blaise, como si fuera un bicho raro.

— ¿Él? –Repitió confundido—. Es mi amigo… y me acompañará en este infierno. —Agregó en un tono menos audible.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es? —Preguntó bruscamente, ya irritada y con ganas de matar a alguien.

Draco rió sarcásticamente, y el chico que lo acompañaba se unió a él.

— Vaya, Granger… ¿No me reconoces? —Preguntó en tono socarrón Blaise.

— Déjame decirte que no.

— Soy Blaise Zabini. —Respondió, dándose aires de grandeza.

— ¿Quién? —Inquirió, haciéndose la desentendida.

¿Así que ese era Blaise Zabini? Con razón las facciones de ese chico le resultaban familiares. No era que lo odiara…, tampoco le agradaba del todo, pero sería un buen momento para hacerle pagar alguna de las tantas bromas que le habían hecho Malfoy y él.

– Blaise Zabini, compañero de colegio… —Recitó convencido de que con eso sería suficiente.

— ¿Quién? —Repitió— Mira que de verdad no recuerdo —Mintió, conteniéndose la risa.

— No puedo creerlo –Dijo Blaise, comenzando a alterarse—. ¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes de mí? —Recalcó la última palabra, con altanería. "Igualito a su amigo" Pensó la chica.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa que subió en intensidad hasta convertirse en una carcajada. Mucha gente se dio vuelta para mirarla. Parecía loca riéndose en la entrada de un café teatro de una concurrida calle. Draco y Blaise se limitaron a observarla, sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Está loca? —Le susurró Blaise a Draco, a lo que él se encogió de hombros y lanzó un bufido de exasperación.

— No, no estoy loca —Contestó Hermione, ya calmada—. Venga, entremos así terminamos cuanto antes…

O§o§O

— No, Malfoy, eso NO es así. —Dijo Hermione.

— ¿Por qué no? Lo he revisado miles de veces y no encuentro error. —Objetó el rubio.

— ¡Cabeza hueca! —Murmuró por lo bajo la chica, tratando de no ser oída, pero fallando fatalmente.

— ¡Habló la superinteligente! —Replicó Draco enfadado.

Mientras tanto, Blaise, sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, suspiró cansinamente, y miró su reloj. Eran ya las 8 de la noche y aún no habían logrado hacer ni la cuarta parte de los ejercicios. Cada dos por tres entablaban una discusión por una tontería, y él ya estaba harto de eso así que, decidido, chilló:

— ¡Basta! —Inmediatamente Draco y Hermione, que estaban enfrascados en una calurosa disputa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, se callaron y lo miraron fulminantes—. Parecéis dos críos, discutiendo por meras sandeces. ¡Maduren ya!

Hermione sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un llamativo color rojo, y sólo atinó a sentarse nuevamente, y suspirar cansada. Draco, por su parte, se dedicó a ignorar olímpicamente las palabras de Blaise, aunque interiormente aceptara que el chico llevaba la razón. Se había comportado muy infantilmente.

— Lo siento —murmuró inaudiblemente la chica—, pero yo con él NO puedo trabajar, es imposible.

— Sí que puedes. Todo es cuestión de calmarte y seguirle la corriente —Murmuró desganado Blaise, más para sí que para los demás. Estaba hasta el cuello de las escenitas que montaban.

Las miradas de Draco y Hermione no se hicieron esperar. El moreno al sentir aquellos ojos prácticamente fulminándole, los grises de Draco, para ser más exactos, levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Indagó sin saber qué pasaba.

Hermione repitió la frase, imitando la voz del chico para luego reprimir una risa y agregar mordaz:

— Vaya… si hasta su propio amigo piensa que es insoportable…

— ¿Y te parecerá que ha tenido gracia, no? —Espetó Draco, aguantando la ira.

— Pues... Déjame que piense —Pidió Hermione a la vez que ponía cara de concentrada y se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla—. ¡Sí! —Lanzó una carcajada. Sin embargo, al ver cómo el rostro del chico se desfiguraba y esbozaba un mueca, no de odio, sino de enojo acumulado, todo signo de alegría se esfumó de ella.

— Ya basta —Chilló de pronto Draco—. Esto no puede seguir así… ¡Hablaré con el profesor para que nos separe! —Decidió.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo —Comentó algo distraída Hermione, comenzando a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas—. Ni vale la pena intentarlo, porque sé que en ti aún perduran los estúpidos prejuicios contra los muggles y sangres media. Es increíble que teniendo casi veinte años no hayas madurado ni un ápice. Entonces, considerando que todavía eres el niñato inmaduro que yo conocí en Hogwarts, coincido que lo mejor será hablar con el Profesor Mathew para que nos separe. —Su voz había sonado desprovista de cualquier sentimiento. Neutra. Sin embargo, por dentro, se sentía sumamente enojada, y a la vez, extrañamente desilusionada. No era que le importara demasiado la vida del chico, pero aún así, era desalentador ver que aún después de la caía de Lord Voldemort, algunos de los sangre limpia se mostraban reticentes a entablar relaciones, ya fueran amistosas, como amorosas, con los que ellos consideraban inferiores por no ser sangres pura. Se reprochó por darle más importancia al rubio de la que merecía… De todos modos… ¿Qué le afectaba si Draco Malfoy, justo él, había o no olvidado todo tipo de prejuicios contra los de su "clase"? Después de todo, seguía siendo el Slytherin que tantas veces la había humillado y lastimado.

Draco frunció el ceño, contrariado y también sorprendido ante tal declaración por parte de la chica. Entre todos se formó un tenso silencio que fue roto al hablar Hermione, nuevamente:

— Ya en clase nos veremos, Malfoy, y hablaremos con el profesor. Hasta luego, Blaise —Se despidió del moreno, depositándole un suave beso en su mejilla, e ignorando por completo a Draco.

Blaise sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la actitud de la chica, y Draco simplemente se enfureció…

— ¿Y ese enojo, Draco? —Preguntó, entre burlón e intrigado.

— ¿Que acaso no lo ves? —Siseó.

— No, no lo veo… ¿Qué pasa?

— Granger tiene razón. Sigue siendo un niñato inmaduro.

* * *

_**Notas de autoras:**_

¡Wola!. ¡Perdón por la demora!. ¡Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de nuestro fic compartido…! Muchas gracias por la acogida… Tuvo un buen recibimiento.

_Bueno aquí a Sweet-ally le daba flojera contestar a los reviews... ¡así que lo haré yo!_

_**Lira Garbo:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por dejar tu review!. ¡Encantada de conocerte!. Por mi parte decirte que me alegro de que pienses seguir la historia... ¡siempre es bueno saber que la gente va a seguirla!. ¡Muchas gracias!. ¡Besitos!_

_**Boni:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por tu review!. ¡Espero que con este capitulo nos des tu opinión extensa! Ya ves que rápido actualizar no hacemos, la verdad es que las dos tenemos otras historias, y claro cuando una esta escribiendo un capítulo de su historia la otra esta libre y viceversa. ¡Nos alegra que te haya gustado!. ¡Muchos besos!_

_**Lesly-Radcliffe:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por el review! Qué gusto volver a verte (lo digo yo, Goi Izarra). ¡Bueno gracias por tus comentarios!. ¡Que sepan que nos hacen muy felices¡Sentimos el retraso! Besos_

_**Freya:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por el review!. ¡A nosotras nos encantada que te encante! En serio¡no sabéis lo felices que nos hace que os guste tanto!. ¡Espero que nos disculpes por el retraso! Besos._

_**Lara:** ¡Hola ricura!. ¿Qué tal to? Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar un review! Ya ves a la vaga esta no le apetecía contestar y me toca a mí. El título gusta ¿eh? Fue idea de Sweet-ally... ¡A mí esto de los títulos no se me da nada bien! Cariño que con las cosas que dices me voy a poner roja, no sé si Ali le pasara lo mismo... pero yo... que me da mucha cosa que me digan esas cosas... pero por mí no te corte xD. ¿Te tengo muy malcriada? Jajaja... ¡me gusta que me echen de menos! Es que soy inigualable (me he pasado... conciencia¿tía como puedes ser tan egocéntrica?. ¡No eres indispensable en este mundo!) ¿Ves Lara? Ves como me trata mi conciencia... normal que luego me tenga que echar flores con alguien así dentro de mi cabeza ; Pues sigo enferma, si!. ¡Increíble pero cierto! Y aun me tiene que vacunar de la meningitis c... ¡A los 20 años! Joee. Bueno... ¡me voy despidiendo que tengo que contestar a los demás!. ¡Besos de chocolate!_

_**Mariet Malfoy:** ¡Hola preciosa!. ¿Que tal?. ¡Espero que muy bien! Pues sí querida... ¡mejor tarde que nunca! Eso de tener una actualización rápido... ¡ejem pues no¡Como que lo sentimos mucho pero cada una tenemos nuestros proyectos aparte!. ¡Pero intentamos actualizar lo más pronto posible!. ¡Espero poder hablar contigo muy pronto! Besines!_

_**Amargarita:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por el review! Gracias por tus comentarios... ¡seguiremos con la historia!. ¡Esperemos verte por aquí! Besos_

_**Clarius Black**¡Hola!. Gracias por tu review!. Uhm... voy a ser algo indiscreta pero ¿eres chica o chico? Lo digo para que cuando te contesté un review sepa como referirme a ti... ¡es que ya me paso algo así con otra persona y luego me sentí fatal! Bueno nosotras seguimos, lentamente¡pero seguimos!. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí! Besukis!_

_**Jasmín Malfoy:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por el review! A ver... este fic no lo escribe solo Ali... por si no te diste cuenta es un fic compartido, es decir que lo escribimos Sweet-ally y yo (Goi Izarra)¡soy la otra administradora de la pagina! Bueno aquí va el siguiente capítulo¡esperamos que te haya gustado!. ¡Besos!_

_**Flor Malfoy:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por tu review! Draco es un inmaduro, pero realmente si lo piensa la mayoría de los chicos lo son (¡sin ofender a nadie!)Bueno ¡yo estoy encantada de que el principio te haya gustado¡Sé que hay una parte de este capítulo que no te gustó demasiado pero espero que lo demás sí que te haya gustado!. ¡Besos!_

_**Yo-ana:** ¡Hola¡Gracias por dejar un review!. ¡Yo pienso lo mismo! Lo que daría por que me pusieran a Draco de compañero... ¡pero ya ves que algunas no opinan lo mismo!. ¡Esperemos que te haya gustado!. ¡Besos!_

_**HD-Maki:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por tu review!. Bueno como no entendí bien tu review... te lo digo aunque lo sepas (que no se si lo sabes) el fic es compartido... yo soy Goi Izarra, y lo escribo junto a Sweet-ally. Aclarado esto... ¡gracias por decir que es genial la historia!. ¡Sentimos el retraso de la actualización!. ¡Besos!_

_**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por el review!. ¡El gusto es mío! Si "Pociones¿sobreviviremos?" es mío... ¡Nosotras también esperamos que esas tareas conjuntas les ayuden a mejorar sus diferencias!. ¿De quien habla Blaise? La verdad tendrás que preguntárselo a Ali directamente porque no tengo ni idea... ¡alguna compañera de clase me imagino! Ya ves que eso de publicar rapidísimo... no. Somos tardonas por naturaleza. ¡Y Ali aun más! Jajaja que es coña... ¡yo soy mas tardona que ella!. ¡Besos!_

_**Princess Terry:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por tu review!. ¿Sabes que me suenas? Mogollón... creo que te has pasado por alguna de mis historias (Goi Izarra) ¡pero la verdad ahora no lo recuerdo!. ¡Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado la historia!. ¡Besos!_

_**Paula-Malfoy:** ¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por haberte pasado por aquí! Y gracias por dejarnos un review! Bueno para contestar a tu review... ally me ha pedido que te diga, a ver... no es esté mosqueada. Lo que pasa es que ella se ha metido en muchos proyectos. Tiene sus historias, escribe esta historia, además de betear todas mis historias, y las de otras escritoras. Y no le suele quedar demasiado tiempo para poder leer. Suele leer algunas historias pero son las que las lleva leyendo mucho tiempo y que ya están muy adelantadas. Siente no haber pasado por tu fic, y que sepas que no está mosqueada. Y espera que tú tampoco. Porque fue una crítica constructiva, y eso siempre viene bien para mejorar. ¡Espero volver a verte!. ¡Lo digo yo Goi Izarra!. ¡Besos!_

¡Ya está. ¡Bueno ahora voy a gritar!. ¡Sí!. ¡Estoy feliz! Por cierto como aun no he podido hablar con Venix-14... que no tengo ni idea de si leerá este fic... ¡que muchas gracias¡Gracias por esas nominaciones!. Creo que Ally piensa lo mismo... ¡pero ella pudo hablar contigo!. ¡Yo no!. ¡Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy!. ¡Me ha emocionado muchísimo todo eso del concurso!. ¡De verdad que esto sube la moral un montonazo!. ¡Gracias!

¡Bueno creo que solo falta decir que dejéis muchos reviews!. ¡Y que esperamos que el próximo capi lo tengamos antes que este!

Besukis,

—**¤÷(¤Gøî Îzårrå¤´)÷¤— Y —(•·÷§weëtÅllÿ÷·•)—**


	3. Nuevas compañias

¤-Mi adorable compañero-¤

Hermione es escogida entre las mejores brujas para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad mágica. Aunque no todo resulta salir tan bien como ella quisiera…

* * *

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, solamente los usamos para jugar… ¡Prometemos devolverlos a donde pertenecen! 

**Capítulo III: Nuevas compañias.**

Hermione caminaba de vuelta a la residencia con aire un tanto apesadumbrado, pues no estaba de humor. Acababa de estar con Draco y el chico la había sacado de sus casillas. A ella, que nada ni nadie conseguía alterarla en lo más mínimo. Sí, a ella. Aquel rubio solo había necesitado de dos horas escasas para hacerla sentirse fuera de sí.

Lo que más le molestaba es que sabía perfectamente que había montado un numerito en medio del café teatro, sabía que no había estado bien lo que había hecho, y eso la sobrepasaba.

Lo peor era que se había propuesto que aquel infierno que tenía que pasar con Draco iba a ser un reto para ella misma, algo que debía superar, y había fracasado.

Ella jamás fracasaba, jamás. Y ahora solo le quedaba aceptar que por una vez en la vida no había conseguido lo que quería. Y dolía, cómo dolía.

Se acercaba a la entrada de la residencia apresuradamente, envuelta en un mar de pensamientos y ajena a la realidad, cuando, de pronto y sin advertirlo, chocó contra un joven.

— Perdón. —Dijo el chico agachándose a recoger todos sus libros desparramados por el suelo.

— Lo siento. —Balbuceó Hermione agachándose a su vez para ayudarle.

— Iba pensando en mis cosas. —Se disculpó el chico sin mirarla.

— Yo iba igual, créeme. —Sonrió la muchacha.

— Me llamo Demian. —Prosiguió a presentarse el chico, tendiéndole seguidamente una mano.

— Yo Hermione. Encantada. —Dijo esta a su vez, estrechándole la mano que le ofrecía.

— Igualmente. —Sonrió

— Bueno creo que está todo. —Dijo Hermione dándole los libros que había recogido.

— Gracias. —Respondió Demian tomando los libros. Comenzó a caminar, con destino a su habitación, pero se detuvo y habló—: Oye Hermione… mi hermana y sus amigas van a dar una fiesta en su habitación para celebrar el comienzo de las clases… ¿Te gustaría venir?

— Gracias pero creo que no… He tenido un día horrible. —Se negó Hermione comenzando a caminar para entrar a la residencia.

— Por esa misma razón deberías venir. —La detuvo—. Venga mujer, que no te va a pasar nada. — Insistió Demian.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, la verdad es que no perdía nada por ir a esa fiesta. Aquel chico era un desconocido, pero se merecía darle una alegría a su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos reflexionándolo, decidió que lo mejor era pasárselo bien en el tiempo que podía disfrutar de su nueva libertad.

— Está bien. —Concedió finalmente—. ¿A qué hora y dónde es esa fiesta? —Inquirió dándose la vuelta.

— Es ahora mismo. Habrá comida y bebida, así que ni te cambies, sube a tu habitación y deja los libros y luego baja. Yo iré a hacer lo propio. —Dijo Demian sonriendo.

Sin más Demian se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la residencia de chicos. Hermione se dirigió hacia su habitación. En su cabeza rondaba la idea de que lo que iba a hacer no estaba del todo bien. Pero qué carajos, ella también era joven y tenía derecho de divertirse. Así que por una noche se iba a olvidar de que era la perfecta Hermione Granger, para ser la desinhibida Hermione.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. Aquél chico le había dicho que no se cambiara, pero iba con unas pintas. Así que se acercó a su armario. Cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes. Corriendo y con prisas se vistió, se hizo un recogido con mechones suelto y se maquilló apenas.

Diez minutos después bajó corriendo a la entrada de la residencia. El chico estaba esperándola.

— Pero bueno… ¿No te he dicho que no te cambiaras? Si ibas guapísima. —Reprochó Demian.

— Lo siento pero iba hecha unos zorros. —Replicó Hermione sonriendo.

— Como digas, vamos que para estas horas la fiesta ya habrá empezado.- dijo Demian empezando a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Hermione.

— A esas casas de ahí, mi hermana prefirió tener compañeras en la habitación de la residencia, así que está en una residencia pública. —Explicó Demian.

— A ver… Por sacar algún tipo de conversación… ¿Qué estudias? —Preguntó Hermione caminando.

— Estudio publicidad mágica. ¿Y tú? —Inquirió él mirándola.

— Pociones químicas. —Dijo Hermione suavemente.

— ¿En serio? Es una carrera muy difícil. —Se sorprendió el joven—. Además de que, por lo que sé, esa carrera solo la estudian los que ya han pasado una serie de pruebas… debes de ser muy inteligente. —Se animó a afirmar Demian.

— Gracias… —Se sonrojó, y agregó en un susurro—: Aunque me parece que me va a servir de poco ser tan inteligente.

— Es por aquí… —Se apresuró Demian—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Por nada… —Se arrepintió—. Es que me ha tocado de compañero de trabajo, al chico que me insultaba cuando estaba en el colegio. Y no lo soporto. —Confesó.

— Vaya eso sí que es jodido. Aquí es. —Dijo Demian abriendo la puerta.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, y desde el principio del pasillo ya se escuchaba la música. Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, y a medida que se adentraban, el volumen de la música aumentaba. Al llegar Demian abrió la puerta y dejó que Hermione entrara primero.

— Ven preciosa que te voy a presentar a mi hermana. —Dijo Demian tomando de la mano a Hermione.

Los dos se acercaron hasta un grupo de chicas, tres para ser exactos. Una chica rubia de pelo largo y rizado se reía a carcajadas junto a una chica de cabello castaño claro ondulado, le llega hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, la tercera de las tres era morena de pelo largo y liso, las miraba con cara de pocos amigos y sus grandes ojos oscuros echaban chispas.

Demian tocó en hombre de la chica rubia, esta paró de reír y se dio la vuelta. Hermione pudo ver que los ojos de la rubia eran de un negro intenso, su expresión de diversión cambio a alegría. La chica se abrazó al chico.

— ¿Qué tal hermanito? —Preguntó la rubia.

— Muy bien… mira te voy a presentar a una amiga. —Dijo Demian empujando suavemente hacia delante a Hermione, que se había refugiado detrás de él.

— Hermione… —Comenzó Demian

— Granger, soy Hermione Granger. --Se adelantó Hermione ofreciendo su mano.

— Yo soy Lore Bladvack. —Dijo Lore acercándose y dándole dos besos, por cortesía—. Lore para los amigos.

Hermione no se esperaba los dos besos, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. Parecía que lo de estrechar la mano ya no se llevaba.

— Ven Hermione.- dijo Lore cogiendo su mano y acercándose a las otras dos chicas.

— Estas son, Nekane Shrivelfigs y Casiopea Lestrange. —Dijo Lore sonriendo— Más conocidas como Nekane y Casi.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar el apellido Lestrange. Ni se movió, sintió como las dos chicas se acercaban y le daban dos besos. Al sentir las mejillas de Casiopea rozando las suyas sintió ira.

— No serás por casualidad Casiopea Lestrange Black… —Dijo conteniendo apenas su ira.

— Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó la chica en tono amistoso.

— Yo me voy de aquí. —Dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Salió de aquel lugar, sentía odio, ira y sobre todo dolor. Aquella chica era hija de la mujer que había matado a Sirius, y rayos cómo dolía recordarlo.

Iba caminando con fuerza por el pasillo, y no escuchaba que detrás de ella tres chicas y un chico a llamaban a gritos.

— ¡Hermione! —Reaccionó la morena, dándose la vuelta al sentir que la tomaban del brazo.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró sin fuerzas.

— ¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Lore al lado de Demian.

— Lo siento pero antes de que sigáis creo que es conveniente que sepáis que soy hija de muggles. —Farfulló—. Así que no querréis que este por aquí. Adiós.

— Espera. —La detuvo Demian—. Lore y yo también somos hijos de muggles.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso…? Estáis con una Lestrange Black. —Receló la gryffindor.

— Crees que yo soy como el resto de mi familia ¿no? —Preguntó Casiopea sonriendo—. Es normal. —Restó importancia—. Todo el mundo lo piensa. Pero si te das cuenta un momento, yo no he crecido con mis padres, fui dada en adopción cuando mis padres fueron a la cárcel y mis padres adoptivos decidieron que lo mejor era que siguiera manteniendo mis apellidos. Ellos eran magos, pero me enseñaron a respetar a todo el mundo. Y además odio a mis padres biológicos. Cuando fui más mayor para entender las cosas mis padres me contaron todo lo que hicieron mis padres biológicos. Es asqueroso. —Confesó Casiopea acercándose a Hermione.

— O sea que tú no odias a la gente como yo… Y no conoces a tu familia biológica - preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

— Solo odio a los mortífagos y a los secuaces de Voldemort. Y solo conozco a la familia de mi tía Andrómeda, que siempre estuvo en contacto conmigo, al igual que Tonks. —Contestó Casiopea.

— Es que tu madre mató a tu primo Sirius. —Hermione comenzando a sentir unas ganas terribles de dejar derramar esas lágrimas que urgían por salir—. Sirius era el padrino de mi mejor amigo, y era un buen hombre.

— Lo siento. —Murmuró Casiopea, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por las acciones de sus padres.

— Tú no tienes la culpa. Mejor volvamos a la fiesta. —Sonrió Hermione, ocultando un tanto su tristeza— ¿A quiénes habéis invitado?

— En realidad a cinco personas, pero esas cinco han invitado a otras cinco y así sucesivamente. — Intervino Nekane.

— Eh, chicos la fiesta es al fondo. —Dijo Lore a los gritos.

Hermione se giró lentamente para ver a quien se refería Lore. El mundo se le vino abajo.

— Ah no. De eso nada. Mira guapo te vas por donde has venido, aquí la que se tiene que olvidar del día horrible y penoso que me has hecho pasar soy yo y no tu. Yo soy la que se tiene que divertir. —Se descargó Hermione.

— Granger, a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. —Dijo Draco con media sonrisa.

— Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. —Ordenó la morena— Malfoy te tengo hasta en la sopa. Por dios no me agües la fiesta.

— Granger cállate.

— ¿Que me calle¿Me estás mandando en algo? Ni lo sueñes Malfoy.

— Hermione, mejor vamos… —Intentó calmar Demian.

— Demian, lo siento… Pero es que no le aguanto, es insoportable. Por su culpa voy a catear química básica.

— ¿Has dicho Draco Malfoy? —Preguntó Casiopea.

— Oh… Me olvidaba… Sí, él es Draco Malfoy. —Aclaró Hermione dándose cuenta de la situación.

— Tú… —Empezó Casiopea—. ¿Tú eres hijo de Narcissa Black?

— Sí¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Inquirió Draco.

— Porque soy tu prima. —Contestó Casiopea mirándole.

— Es imposible, yo no tengo primas. —Replicó dudoso Draco.

— ¿No¿Quién te ha dicho eso¿Tus padres? Pues que yo sepa tu madre tiene dos hermanas, y Andrómeda tuvo una hija y la asesina de Bellatrix tuvo otra, ese despojo humano es mi madre biológica. —Dijo con desprecio Casiopea, sonando como una auténtica familiar de Draco.

— ¿Tú eres la hija perdida de Bellatrix? Te han buscado por todas partes. —Dijo Draco acercándose a la muchacha.

— No me toques. —Advirtió Casiopea—. Yo no quiero ver a mis padres biológicos. Estoy feliz por haber crecido con mis padres adoptivos. Son mis verdaderos padres y Bellatrix es una asesina al igual que mi padre. No quiero saber nada de ellos.

— Pero…—Intentó disuadir Draco, aun más confundido.

— Pero nada. —Cortó, tajante—. Encantada de haberte conocido, aunque por lo que veo eres igual que toda la familia, así que olvida que me has conocido. —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió con Lore a la fiesta, dejando rezagados a Hermione y Demian.

— Vaya Malfoy, parece que no te quiere ni ver — Hurgó en la herida Hermione. Sonrió maliciosa y agregó—: Adiós Malfoy. — Y se alejó tomada de la mano del joven Demian...

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Cambiamos de escritora! Lo dejo aqui... pq en el siguiente capitulo ya se habra estrenado como escritora. Ella es La Maga... y entre ella y yo(Goi Izarra) escribiremos el fic... poco a poco!_

Esperamos vuestras opiniones

—**¤÷(¤Gøî Îzårrå¤´)÷¤— **


	4. El día después

¤-Mi adorable compañero-¤

Hermione es escogida entre las mejores brujas para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad mágica. Aunque no todo resulta salir tan bien como ella quisiera…

* * *

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, excepto los que no conocéis… son creación nuestra… así que si los queréis perdirlos 

**Capitulo IV: El día despues.**

Hermione bailaba junto a las chicas y Demian. Se lo estaba pasando en grande. Y aun se lo estaba pasando mejor viendo como Casi huía de Draco. Aquello no podía ser mejor. Ella estaba viendo como a su gran enemigo le estaban negando algo, alguien de su propia familia.

Blaise pasaba un poco del tema y estaba bailando con la gente de la fiesta. El moreno no pensaba pasarse toda la fiesta yendo detrás de la pequeña de los Lestrange. Si ella pasaba de su familia era cosa suya, no de el.

Aunque Draco no era de la misma opinión, seguía a la chica por donde fuera intentando hacerle ver, que debía volver junto a su "familia". Y ella contestaba claramente que su familia, estaba en Londres.

Hermione vigilaba la escena entre los dos primos minuciosamente. No quería perder detalle de aquella discusión. Es que era lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos días. Más que nada por que ver sufrir al pequeño y mimado Malfoy era de lo más divertido.

Toda la fiesta igual, Casi lo estaba pasando fatal. Ya no sabía como deshacerse de Draco. Le había dicho una y mil veces que ella pasaba olímpicamente de su familia. Que no quería saber nada. Que si hubieran sido mejores personas ella estaría encantada de conocerlos. Pero que aquella gente era inhumana, y ella no se relacionaba con gente de esa calaña.

.- Que me dejes en paz…- suspiró Casi diciéndolo por enésima vez.

.- Pero debes entender que nosotros somos tu familia.- explicaba Draco con suma delicadeza.

.- Te he dicho que mi familia esta en Londres, y muy bien por cierto.- contestó Casi cansinamente.

.- Casiopea debes volver junto a tus padres.- ordenó Draco.

.- ¿Perdón¡A mi no me manda un don nadie!- gritó harta Casi.- ¡Y déjame en paz de una buena vez!

Casi se había dado la vuelta y se iba a su habitación. Parecía que el rubio había tentado demasiado su suerte, y había desesperado a la chica. Pero no se dio por vencido, en su mente se hizo la idea clara de que tenía que conseguir hacerla entrar en razón.

Ese iba a ser su propósito ese año, devolver a Casiopea a su familia. Seria en mejor regalo que pudiera hacerla a su tía Bellatrix. Aunque lo iba a tener crudo. Por que estaba claro que la morena había sacado el carácter de la familia Black. Pero aquello no era suficiente para echar atrás a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado, todos se iban a sus cuartos dejando aquella "habitación" echa un desastre. Nekane y Lore miraron el lugar con fastidio. Aquello era lo malo de hacer una fiesta. Después había que recoger todo, y les llevaría horas. 

.- Demian¿Por qué no las ayudamos?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a una mesa llena de vasos.

.- Deja Hermione…- comenzó Lore.

.- No importa… en serio…- dijo Nekane.

.- Os ayudaremos.- finalizó Demian.

Y así empezaron a recoger toda la casa. Cuando terminaron, no es que estuviera la casa como los chorros del oro, pero estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Teniendo en cuenta que acababan de tener la primera fiesta universitaria, y que habían estado recogiendo como buenamente pudieran, pues estaba bastante bien.

Exhaustos Hermione, Demian, Lore y Nekane se sentaron en el sofá de la salita. Y sin darse cuenta se fueron quedando dormidos.

* * *

Eran las doce de la mañana, Draco y Blaise tocaron la puerta de la "habitación", nadie contestó a su llamada. 

.- Draco… vamos no hay nadie…- pidió Blaise.

.- Blaise se que están ahí.- replicó Draco cogiendo la manilla de la puerta.

.- Draco… no seas pesado, tu prima no te quiere ver ni en pintura.- explicó Blaise malhumorado.

Blaise había ido hasta allí casi arrastrado por Draco, y no quería contemplar otra discusión entre este y su prima, la noche anterior ya había tenido bastante. La verdad es que la fiesta había estado bien, había podido hablar con Hermione, y conocer a mucha gente. Pero fue insoportable ver a Draco rogar por que la pequeña de los Lestrange volviera a casa.

Y ahora Draco quería entrar en aquella casa sin permiso, quería… ya lo había echo. Blaise se encogió de hombros y siguió al rubio adentro.

La escena que se encontraron dentro fue algo cómica, Hermione estaba prácticamente encima de Demian, mientras que este había rodeado la cintura de la chica con un brazo. Las otras dos chicas estaban es una postura extrañísima.

.- ¿Y estos?- preguntó Blaise al ver a los jóvenes.

.- Ni idea… pero yo vengo a hablar con mi prima.- explicó Draco con cara contrariada.

.- Draco… has visto a Hermione? parece que ha ligado.- rió Blaise.

.- Si, he visto a _Granger… _y no me importa si ha ligado o a dejado de hacerlo.- siseó el rubio acentuando su frialdad en el apellido.

.- Tranqui… cualquiera diría que estás celoson.- se burló Blaise.

.- Blaise déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a buscar a Casiopea.- ordenó Draco.

.- Pues va a ser que no.- replicó Blaise con cara de pillo.- Como que paso de meterme en vuestros líos… además si esa chica tiene el carácter de tu tía… mejor que este lejos cuando estallé.

.- Esta bien… voy a buscarla.- dijo Draco adentrándose al pasillo que daba a las habitación.

Blaise se acercó a Hermione y le tocó la nariz. Esta empezó a poner una cara de muy mala leche, y se empezó a despertar. Al abrir un ojo y ver a Blaise delante suyo y ver en que postura estaba dio un salto poniendo en pie de inmediato. Despertando así a Demian.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione a Blaise.

.- Uh! Draco que esta de un pesado.- contestó Blaise girando la cabeza.

.- ¿Esta aquí?- se asustó Hermione.

.- Aja…- afirmó el moreno.

.- ¿Quién esta aquí? Mmmm- dijo soñoliento Demian.

.- Nada… sigue durmiendo.- contestó Hermione.- Vamos hay que cogerle antes de que…

.- AH! –se escuchó un grito desde las habitaciones.

.- De que entre en la habitación.- concluyo Hermione.

Con el grito todos se despertaron alterados, preguntado que había pasado. Y justo para responder a esas preguntas una muy cabreada Casiopea había salido de las habitaciones agarrando fuertemente la camisa de Draco, es decir, que lo estaba sacando arrastras de la habitación.

.- ¡Y ahora te largas! – gritó la chica.

.- ¡NO! No me voy… debemos hablar.- insistió el chico.

.-Que pesado… ¿Que no quiero hablar contigo, como hay que decírtelo? En chino? Por que si hace falta aprendo chino para decírtelo.- se irritó Casi.

.- Por favor escúchame…- decía Draco.

Hermione miraba a Draco con cara de póquer. No se creía que pudiera estar viendo otra vez a Draco Malfoy suplicando.

.- Dios… gracias… eres el mejor… nunca debí dudar de ti al ponerme de pareja a Malfoy… pero ahora… es el mejor regalo… verle sufrir así…- susurraba Hermione mirando al cielo.

.- Eres un poco mala Hermione.- dijo Blaise que aun estaba a su lado.

.- No… simplemente esta recogiendo lo que ha sembrado… y como sembró mucho conmigo… ahora tengo que ver como recoge.- sonrió Hermione.

.- Eres mala.- concluyó Blaise.

.- Bueno.- dijo Hermione alzándose de hombros.

Y es que si era ser mala disfrutar con el mal ajeno, siendo que el que sufría era concretamente Draco Malfoy… pues entonces, SI!...ella era mala malísima. Pero es que aquello era como decirte que te pagan un viaje a Disneyland cuando tienes cinco años. Los disfrutas como nadie.

* * *

Después de aquella mañanita Hermione había quedado con Draco para ir a hablar con el profesor. Era la tarde del Viernes y ese día podrían explicarle al profesor por que ellos dos no hacían buena pareja. 

Allí estaba ella en el Enigma Hall, esperando a Draco. Que para variar un poco llegaba tarde. Estaba harta de que el llegara siempre tarde. ¿Es que acaso no eran las mujeres las que llegaban siempre tarde¿Por que ella no podía llegar tarde y el si?

.- Disfrutando de la compañía Granger?- preguntó Draco sentándose.

.- Hombre si es el rey de Roma… vamos!.- ordenó Hermione.

.- ¿Por qué tan rápido?- preguntó Draco.- ¿Acaso has quedado con tu amiguito?

.- ¿Y a ti que te importa¿Acaso denotó celos en tu voz?- saltó Hermione

.- ¿En serio crees que yo pueda estar celoso de ese? Si quisiera estarías besando el suelo por donde yo paso.- dijo altivamente Draco.- Pero paso de ti…

.- Ya…- rió Hermione.- No te lo crees ni tu majo…

.- Hermione no me tientes.- sugirió Draco muy seguro.

.- No te tiento, te digo una verdad como un templo. Tu jamás conseguirías que yo me enamorara de ti.- sonrió falsamente Hermione.

Y justo cuando Draco iba a contestar Hermione se levanto y empezó a caminar fuera del lugar. Draco bufó sonoramente antes de seguir a la castaña, es que aquella mujer le irritaba de sobremanera.

.- ¿Quién te crees?- preguntó Draco cociéndola de brazo bruscamente.

.- ¿Hermione Jane Granger?- preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente.

.- Estúpida a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca.- dijo Draco enfadado.

.- Pues fíjate que yo si, y si me permites…- dijo hermione cogiendo con dos dedos la mano de Draco y apartándola de su brazo.- Sigo mi camino.

Y así sin más siguió andando la castaña. Y Draco no tuvo más que seguir el camino de la castaña. En realidad, el iba a decirle a Hermione que no fueran donde el profesor que se quedaran de pareja, pero estaba visto que no se soportaban.

Hermione paró en seco. Miró a Draco y lo agarró del brazo.

.- ¿Qué haces Granger?- preguntó Draco extrañado.

.- Malfoy… no puedo… no puedo decirle a un profesor lo que vamos a decirle. Nos cateara.- empezó a respirar con dificultad.

.- Granger tranquilízate. No pasara nada.- aseguró Draco.

.- ¡Y un cuerno!- contestó Hermione.- Oye… ¿Por qué no seguimos siendo pareja de trabajo? Nos repartimos el trabajo en dos y listo!

.- Granger no funcionara…- contestó Draco.

.- Como quieras.- resolvió Hermione, se puso recta y siguió caminando.

.- No!...espera!- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica para girarla.

.- Qué?...ahora q pasa?...- inquirió la castaña- supongo que estarás deseoso de librarte de mi…

.- Es cierto que tu compañía no me hace mucha gracia…- Hermione dio un respingo- pero tampoco creo que hablar con el profesor sea una buena idea, además estoy convencido q serian energías malgastadas…por esto te propongo un trato…-terminó el chico clavando su mirada gris en las pupilas de ella…

* * *

_Notas de las autoras:_

_Somos La Maga y Goi Izarra. Y queria presentar oficialemente a La Maga! Darle una muy buena bienvenida al fic!_

_Bueno los reviews... estaran contestados en otro review en un par de dias... si puedo esta misma noche los contestamos!_

_Muchos besos!_

_**—¤÷(¤Gøî Îzårrå¤)÷¤— —(•·÷£å Māġå÷·•)—**_


	5. El pacto

**¤-Mi adorable compañero-¤**

Hermione es escogida entre las mejores brujas para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad mágica. Aunque no todo resulta salir tan bien como ella quisiera…

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, excepto los que no conocéis… son creación nuestra… así que si los queréis pedirlos

* * *

**Capitulo V: El pacto**

- ¿Qué?... ¿ahora qué pasa?...- inquirió la castaña- supongo que estarás deseoso de librarte de mi…

- Es cierto que tu compañía no me hace mucha gracia- Hermione dio un respingo- pero tampoco creo que hablar con el profesor sea una buena idea, además estoy convencido que serían energías malgastadas…por esto te propongo un trato- terminó el chico clavando su mirada gris en las pupilas de ella.

- ¿Un trato?- Hermione parecía desconcertada, ciertamente aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Sí, un trato… ¿qué¿¿tu capacidad cerebral no es suficiente para entender esas simples palabras?- dijo el rubio con gesto altivo.

- ¡Eres imposible!- soltó la chica antes de girarse nuevamente.

- No, no, no… ¡tú de aquí no te vas hasta haberme escuchado!- respondió él tomándola del brazo otra vez, ahora con mas fuerza.

- Antes que nada¡¡suéltame!- dijo Hermione entre dientes, mientras sentía como la ira en ella aumentaba notablemente mientras la mano de Draco, lejos de liberarla la sujetaba con mas ahínco- segundo¡yo no recibo ordenes de nadie¡¡mucho menos las tuyas!...tercero y último, no tengo idea que quieras proponerme, pero viniendo de tu parte seguramente será una estupidez- finalizó la chica zafándose del agarre del rubio, finalmente.

Esa fue la gota que colmó la paciencia del chico, que comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, dejando a la castaña plantada en medio del pasillo.

- ¡Hey!... ¿a dónde vas?- le gritó esta intentando retenerlo.

- ¡Voy YA mismo a pedir el cambio de pareja!- escupió el rubio claramente enojado.

- ¿Pero no dijiste…?- inquirió Hermione aun algo confundida. La reacción del chico la había desestabilizado.

- Sé lo que dije Granger, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes…- le espetó Draco- podríamos decir que caí en cuenta de mi error…NADA es demasiado si logro evitar tu presencia- había desprecio en su voz, pero también algo mas. Algo que Hermione no supo identificar.

Luego, cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por el pasillo adyacente, se giro para agregar mirándola a los ojos- ¿Y sabes qué?. ¡Tenías razón!... ¡cómo se me pudo haber ocurrido una idea tan estúpida!... ¡qué ingenuo!... ¡creer que podíamos hacer una tregua, tener un trato más ameno, aunque fuese solo en el ámbito académico! Jajajaja… ¡no sé en qué estaba pensando, jaja…la sola idea es hilarante- y con estas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo el rubio retomó su marcha rumbo al despacho del profesor. Hermione no pudo mas que observarlo anonadada mientras la silueta del chico desaparecía de su campo visual. A penas salió del asombro la castaña se dispuso a ir tras su compañero. Mientras sus piernas comenzaban a moverse una única frase llenaba sus pensamientos… _La has cagado Hermione_. (N/A: perdonen la palabra¡era necesario!)

Y en efecto, la había cagado. Era cierto que el rubio era insoportablemente arrogante, egocéntrico, soberbio, inmaduro y muchos otros calificativos negativos que no vale la pena enumerar. Pero esta vez la intención de Draco era tan solo hacer más llevadero aquel tormento que les habían impuesto. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella también había hecho un intento de que el equipo funcionara. _No obstante, Hermione, debes admitir que el repartir el trabajo en dos no es una propuesta muy madura…tú bien sabes que los equipos no funcionan así. _Un sentimiento de remordimiento invadió a la chica, que buscaba todo tipo de excusas para no culpabilizarse. Pero su conciencia arremetía de nuevo reprochándole el haberse dejado llevar por el desprecio que sentía hacia aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con superioridad. ¡Por Merlín, cómo odiaba aquel gesto!...

Pero en el fondo la castaña sabía que las culpas de todo aquello eran compartidas. Ciertamente ella no había actuado muy racionalmente pero el rubio también tenía su cuota de culpabilidad. Él la había provocado con esa forma tan altiva y despectiva que usaba para dirigirse a ella. Si, las intenciones de Draco habían sido buenas, pero no así sus modos, y ella no lograba soportarlo. Definitivamente debía hablar con el rubio, solo rogaba que el chico aun no hubiese hablado con el profesor.

Dobló el pasillo en dirección al despacho del profesor Mathew. Se paró frente a la puerta. Alzó su puño para golpearla, pero se detuvo tan solo a centímetros de la misma. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Nada se le ocurría. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, observando la fina madera de la puerta, como si en esta estuviese escrita la solución a sus problemas. Luego de unos momentos meditando su próxima acción, volvió sobre sus pasos, pensando que sería mejor darse un tiempo para elegir correctamente las palabras que iba a emplear.

No supo que fue, pero habiéndose alejado tan solo unos metros, algo le hizo mirar atrás. Suspiro resignada, debía volver y arreglar todo este embrollo. Haciendo acopio de todo su coraje regresó hasta la puerta de fina madera, dispuesta a poner la cara ante cualquier situación que esta fuera a desvelarle. Toco la puerta con firmeza. Esperó unos segundos hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse. La oficina estaba en penumbras, silenciosa, no había señales de que hubiese habido una discusión. Aquello extrañó a Hermione, era obvio que Draco no estaba allí. La voz del profesor Mathew la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita Granger?

- Profesor- dijo la castaña algo exaltada- disculpe la molestia…estaba buscando a mi compañero, Malfoy ¿no se encontrará él con usted por casualidad, dijo que vendría a verle…

- No señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy no ha venido a verme. ¿Eso era todo lo que quería preguntarme?- respondió el profesor algo molesto

- Er… ¡sí! Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y le pido disculpas nuevamente por haberle molestado.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del hombre, Hermione salió corriendo en busca de su "adorable" compañero…

* * *

En el parque del campus el cielo estaba despejado. Se escuchaba el trinar de las aves mientras una suave brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles. Un joven rubio caminaba tranquilamente con la mirada perdida. Trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Toda aquella situación lo tenía contrariado. No entendía porque cada vez que veía a la castaña sentía ese irrefrenable deseo de insultarla y humillarla. Bueno, si lo sabía. Le irritaba de sobremanera que la chica siempre tuviera una respuesta para cada pregunta. Le molestaba que fuese tan inteligente. Le enojaba su aire de estudiante perfecta. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba sentirse pequeño cada vez que estaba a su lado. Por esto necesitaba insultarla, inferiorizarla, para saberse superior a ella. Para sentirse superior a ella. Claro que jamás iba a admitir todo eso.

En definitiva la sola presencia de Hermione Granger bastaba para que el rubio se irritara, no podía soportarla. Era un suplicio tenerla como compañera y estar obligado a respirar el mismo aire que ella. Pero por más que el rubio intentaba convencerse a toda costa de que la chica era algo insignificante y despreciable para él, que simplemente detestaba que siempre se creyera la dueña de la razón, una voz de disconformidad surgía en su cabeza.

_-Pero si es tan insignificante para ti¿por qué te duelen sus palabras?._

-No me duelen sus palabras, es más, en nada me afecta lo que pueda decir- seguía repitiéndose el chico con obstinación

_-Draco, no te mientas…_

_-_¡NO me miento, simplemente me molesta porque es una sabelotodo insufrible- continuaba el chico intentando acallar a esa voz tan molesta que aparecía de vez en cuando en su mente.

-_ ¿A no¿no te mientes?...Ahora me vas a decir que no te importo cuando dijo que eras un niñato inmaduro, o…_

Pero una voz saco a Draco de esta pequeña "discusión".

- Draco…¿desde cuando hablas solo? Jajaja- Blaise se había parado delante de él, se notaba que había estado conteniendo una carcajada para que el rubio no lo notara. Draco comenzó a sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, lo que provoco que su amigo riera mas fuerte.- …¿yyy¿¿lograron que el profesor los separara?- agregó el moreno cuando paró de reír.

- Ni me hables de ese tema…- soltó el rubio.

- ¿Pero que pasó?... ¿fue tan grave?

- Nada¡¡solo que Granger esta mas insoportable que nunca!

- O sea, lo de siempre. Déjame adivinar, déjame adivinar…a ver, Hermione se hecho para atrás a mitad de camino, discutieron ¿y ni siquiera llegaron a tocar la puerta del despacho del profesor?- satirizó Blaise, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Draco.

- ¡Lo haces parecer tan ridículo!- dijo Draco resignado

- Es que lo es, querido amigo, lo es…- dijo el moreno con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.- ven, te invito un café así seguimos hablando de lo "insoportable" que es Granger- finalizó dando una palmada en la espalda de su amigo.

* * *

_Dos horas después…_

Blaise estaba casi tendido sobre la mesa del café, con cara de aburrimiento. Observaba a Draco, que gesticulaba sin parar, pero sin entender realmente lo que decia. Cada tanto soltaba un "y que se le va a hacer" o "tienes razón" para no quedar mal, pero la verdad era que ya estaba harto de los problemas entre su amigo y Hermione.

Draco continuaba con su monologo, cada vez más enojado. Sus manos y su boca se movían a una velocidad increíble. Blaise solo atinaba a seguir con los ojos aquellos azarosos movimientos. Durante veinticinco minutos continuo aquella situación, hasta que el rubio bajo los ojos para encontrar los de su amigo perdidos en el infinito.

- Blaise¿me escuchas?

- …

- ¡Blaiseeeeeeeee...holaaaaaaaa!- insistió el rubio agitando una mano frente al rostro del moreno. Este dio un respingo.

- ¡Eh?... ¿qué¿qué pasó?- logró articular Blaise saliendo de su ensoñación.

- ¡Nada, qué va a pasar!... ¡qué necesito tu atención y tú, viajando por el espacio exterior!- dijo ofendido Draco

- ¡No puedes culparme, hace como dos horas y media qué vengo escuchándote despotricar contra Hermione!. ¡Ya estoy harto!- soltó el moreno.

Draco abrió su boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

- ¡Así qué aquí estabas!...

* * *

Hasta aquí el 5º capítulo. Esperamos que hayasido de su agrado


End file.
